httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Knife
Jack Knife was an former inhabitant of Frost Fall, older brother of Cutthroat, and the rider Black Death. Description Jack Knife had black hair and pale blue eyes like his brother Cutthroat. He is slightly taller than his brother, being older by two years and a half. Jack Knife wears black leather boots and a bear pelt he made himself. Like Cutthroat, Jack Knife has dark rings around his eyes with lines darting down. He has a scar on his lip and bite marks in his ear. Jack Knife is mentally unstable and enjoys his alone time. He needs to be constandly doing something, usually with his hands like sharpening his weapons. In reccent times he has stabilized a bit living away from society and being with the dragons. Jack Knife is very quiet and prefers to keep to himself. History Jack Knife lived with his parents and younger brother Cutthroat at the edge of town. His parents did their best to socialize Jack Knife and help him with his odd behaviors. His father was a hunter while his mother worked in healing. When Jack Knife came of age he was denied his own dragon by the elders out of fear he may misuse his dragon's abilities. This greatly upset Jack Knife because both his parents had dragons of their own and everyone esle while he could not. During one harsh both of his mother disappeared during a blizzard along with her dragon. Two years later, Jack Knife's father died from an illness forcing Jack Knife to take on the responibilities of caring for his younger brother Cautthroat. After their home taking some damage during a small avalanche caused by a frighten dragon. Together the brothers repaired their home with bones and skins. Jack Knife stayed with Cutthroat for three years before he finally left Frost Fall. Missing for two years, everyone assumed he was dead, while his brother Cutthroat never really put to much thought into it. Jack knife had moved into the forest where he enjoyed chasing deer and howling like a wild animal. He occupied himself by hunting and making his own clothing out of the animal skin he collected. During his time in the wild, Jack Knife studied the dragons, looking for one he could train. Despite enjoying his solitude, he wanted company and found it in the form of his own dragon. Jack Knife accidently found his dragon when he was wondering around The Pillar and found a cave that led inside. He discovered a sleeping dragon, by landing and then climbing all over it's back. It was a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, or what Jack Knife called a "Hellwalker" becuase of the dragon's habit of sleeping in lava it makes by melting the bedrock around it. Jack Knife named his dragon Black Death because the dragon's scales were black as coal. The dragon had become stuck in the cave and coundn't risk break out or the whole Pillar might have collapse and sent lava all across the island. Jack Knife stayed with the mastive beast and kept him company slowly forming a bond. A few years later, Jack Knife ran into his brother while out hunting, he had been stocking him for awhile. He begged for his brother to have his Screaming Death named Shriek help dig Black Death out of the Pillar. Cutthroat agreed and had Shriek safely dig a tunnel out of the Pillar so the mastive dragon could escape. The hole was made on the east side of the island where little grew, far away from Fost Fall. Since then Jack Knife and Black Death have been keeping the volcano under control, releasing magma away from the village on the east side of the island. Every now and then Jack Knife would visit his brother from time to time. In recent events, Jack Knife's home had been invaded by a firy haired Viking named Hijack and his dragon a Sword Stealer named Fincutter. The intruders started stealing and moving Jack Knife's metal supplies and weapons around, leaving him to have to relocate them, much to his disapproval. He hasn't been able to get rid of his little admirer. Trivia * Jack Knife is a type of knife with a folding blade. It's also a kind of sea shell and when a large truck becomes pushed and bends sideways by it's trailer. Jack Knife the character likes blades, lives on an island, likes the ocean and tends to twerk his body oddly. *He likes the taste of metal and will lick his knives often or any other kind of metal around him. He will lick rocks to see it they contrain any metal properties. *Jack Knife is a skilled tracker and can track a human or animal for several days. Category:Viking characters Category:Frost Fall inhabitants Category:Dragon Riders